


Rancœur et Préjugés

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Cinq ans après la fin de la guerre, Alicia se voit contrainte de revenir en Grande-Bretagne. L'ancienne Gryffondor ne tarde pas à croiser des personnes qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.Joyeux Noël Bevy !





	Rancœur et Préjugés

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche aucune mornille pour ce textes.
> 
> J'espère que ce petit Os te plaira, Bevy ! Bonnes fêtes ! ♥

Cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu’Alicia était revenue de son exil volontaire en Amérique du Sud. La guerre était terminée depuis plus de cinq ans mais son souvenir était toujours aussi douloureux. Le décès de son premier amour lors de la bataille de Poudlard, avait été une épreuve pour Alicia. La fuite avait été plus facile, plus douce pour son cœur meurtri. Puis, sa grand-mère était tombée malade et il avait été temps pour la jeune femme de rentrer en Angleterre. Alicia ne s’était pas attendue à ressentir cette vague de soulagement mêlée de nostalgie lorsqu’elle avait posé le pied sur sa terre natale, pour la première fois en cinq ans.  
  
Sans travail, l’ancienne Gryffondor avait décidé de venir en aide à ses grands-parents et remplacer sa grand-mère qui travaillait en tant que serveuse dans le restaurant familial. La Mare aux Fées était un établissement centenaire dont les habitués étaient, pour la plupart, membres du Ministère de la Magie britannique. Parfois, des Moldus s’y aventuraient aussi mais ils étaient peu nombreux.  
  
En à peine deux semaines de service, la jeune femme avait vu bon nombre de ses anciens camarades de Poudlard. Katie, son ancienne coéquipière dans l’équipe de Gryffondor, avait été la première à pousser la porte de l’établissement puis était venu Lee Jordan moins d'une semaine plus tard. Justin Finch-Fletchley était quant à lui passé déjeuner avec deux de ses collègues du service des transports magiques trois jours plus tôt.   
  
La première Serpentard qu’elle avait dû servir, Eugenia Selwyn, était entrée dans le restaurant accompagnée de plusieurs de ses collègues aurors. Membre de l’Ordre du Phénix pendant la guerre, elle avait été une des rares étudiants de cette maison à s’être levée contre la tyrannie que faisait régner le mage noir. Le deuxième, Adrian Pucey, avait quant à lui ramener à la surface une quantité non négligeable de mauvais souvenirs.  
  
Elle avait fait mine de ne pas le reconnaître bien qu’il n’ait pour sa part pas réussi à cacher sa surprise et ait cherché plus d’une fois son regard. Alicia avait été professionnelle et avait su garder son sang-froid alors qu’elle lui servait son déjeuner. Pourtant, le soir dans son lit, la jeune femme n’avait pu retenir ses larmes alors que la présence de l’ancien Serpentard rouvrait les blessures du passé.  
  
Le lendemain, la jeune femme avait dû prendre sur elle afin de réussir à passer la porte de sa chambre. Il était à peine huit heures et sa journée de travail commençait dans tout juste deux heures. Son grand-père était déjà parti afin d’acheter les produits dont ils auraient besoin plus tard dans la journée tandis que sa grand-mère se trouvait toujours à Sainte-Mangouste. Alicia prit un rapide petit-déjeuner. Sa nuit et les cauchemars qui l’avaient peuplée lui avaient coupé l’appétit.  
  
Avant d’aller au travail, l’ancienne Gryffondor passa voir sa grand-mère à l’hôpital. La vieille femme, bien que fatiguée, sembla ravie de la voir et accueillit les cookies que sa petite fille lui ramenait avec plaisir. Alicia resta près d'une demi-heure avec elle et en profita pour lui faire une jolie manucure sous le regard bienveillant de la médicomage qui passait dans la chambre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.  
  
Finalement, la jeune femme transplana dans la ruelle derrière l'établissement de ses grands-parents avec un quart d'heure d'avance sur son horaire d'embauche.   
  
— Bonjour Papy ! s'exclama-t-elle utilisant l’entrée de service.  
— Bonjour ma chérie ! rétorqua son grand-père qui surveillait d’un œil l’épluchage des carottes tout en démarrant le découpage des oignons.  
— Ça sent bon, déclara Alicia en se dirigeant vers la porte menant à la salle.  
  
La Mare aux Fées était un pub faisant office la plupart du temps uniquement de restaurant. Alicia rejoignit le fond de la salle où se trouvaient les toilettes et entreprit de les nettoyer à coup de sorts plus ou moins forts. Les gens étaient sales, il avait fallu peu de temps à la jeune femme pour s’en rendre compte. Le nettoyage de la salle pris ensuite une bonne demi-heure avant qu’elle ne dresse les tables. Elle venait tout juste de passer le dernier coup de chiffon quand son grand-père passa sa tête dans l'entrebâille de la porte et lui demanda d’ouvrir. Il était tout juste onze heures trente, la Mare au Fées allait recevoir ses premiers clients de la journée.

  
  


*  
* *  
*

  
  


Le corps endolori, l’esprit fatigué, Alicia venait juste de se laisser tomber dans son lit lorsque quelques coups à la fenêtre de sa chambre se firent entendre. La jeune femme enfouit sa tête sous l’oreille, décidant d’ignorer l’importun sans grand succès. Le bruit se faisait de plus en plus fort et l’ancienne Gryffondor dut se résoudre à quitter le cocon douillet de sa couette et aller ouvrir la fenêtre au hibou. L’air frais de la nuit la fit frissonner. A moitié endormie, Alicia récupéra le parchemin attaché à la patte du rapace avant de mettre ce dernier dehors sans ménagement. Le hibou la fixa d’un œil mauvais à travers la vitre tout en ébouriffant ses plumes.  
  
— Quoi ? T’as un problème ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.  
  
D’un geste sec, elle ferma le rideau avant de se diriger vers son lit et de décacheter l’enveloppe. A l’intérieur se trouvait un joli faire-part lavande.  
  
— Katie et Miles ont la joie de vous faire part de leur mariage qui sera célébré le deux août deux mille trois. Katie et Miles ?  
  
Bien qu’elle se doute que la future épouse soit son ancienne camarade et coéquipière de Gryffondor, elle n’avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être ce Miles. Elle se gratta la tête, pensive, avant de poser le courrier sur sa table de chevet. Elle y répondrait dès qu’elle en aurait parlé à son grand-père.  
  
Couchée sur le dos, Alicia repensait à ses sept années à Poudlard. Elle esquissa un sourire en revoyant Valentine et Duncan se chamailler près de la cheminée de la salle commune tandis que Kenneth rédigeait un énième devoir. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de son premier amour. Elle se retourna dans son lit espérant effacer le visage sans vie de Kenneth de ses pensées. Le jeune homme était mort durant la bataille de Poudlard et avait emporté avec lui l’innocence d’Alicia.  
  
L’ancienne Gryffondor prit une grande inspiration avant de s’installer sur le ventre et de passer les avant-bras sous son oreiller. Elle ferma les yeux et, emportée par la fatigue, trouva enfin le sommeil qui lui tendait les bras depuis qu’elle était rentrée du travail.

  
  


*  
* *  
*

  
  


— Katie ? Katie Bell ? Ta petite coéquipière de l’équipe de Quidditch ? avait demandé son grand-père quand elle lui avait demandé un jour de congé.  
  
Elle s’était demandée comment il était possible qu'il se rappelle d’elle. La jeune femme n'avait, en effet, pas le souvenir de l’avoir beaucoup mentionnée devant lui à l’époque. Après s'être assuré que le cousin d'Alicia pourrait la remplacer, son grand-père lui avait accordé son week-end. Dans la foulée, la jeune femme avait envoyé un courrier à son amie de Poudlard pour lui annoncer qu’elle serait bien présente le deux août.  
  
Trois mois plus tard, Alicia se trouvait donc devant un charmant cottage dans une robe estivale aux couleurs chaudes. Elle fut accueillie par une femme au visage avenant dont la ressemblance avec Katie était frappante, et laissait deviner qu’il s’agissait très certainement de sa mère. Gertrude Bell, c’est ainsi qu’elle s’appelait, l’invita à entrer et la conduit jusqu’au jardin derrière la maison, où avait été montée une tonnelle ainsi qu’une estrade. Le jardin des Bell était charmant. Une multitude de parterre de fleurs illuminaient de leurs couleurs chatoyantes l’espace tandis que des rosiers grimpants embaumaient l’air et habillaient les murs du cottage.  
  
— Puis-je vous proposer quelque chose à boire ? questionna Gertrude Bell poliment.  
— Euh… Oui, s’il vous plaît, répondit Alicia sortie soudainement de ses pensées.  
  
La femme l’invita jusqu’au buffet où avaient été disposés des dizaines de plats contenant des amuse-bouche semblant tous plus exquis les uns que les autres. Laissée seule, Alicia attrapa une coupe d’hydromel ainsi qu’un petit-four avant d’observer d’un œil les autres convives. Certains lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose et la jeune femme devina qu’ils avaient dû se croiser quelques fois à Poudlard. D’autres lui étaient totalement inconnus et un petit nombre lui était familier. Le regard d’Alicia s’arrêta sur Adrian Pucey. Ce dernier était en pleine discussion avec un ancien camarade de Serpentard dont la jeune femme avait oublié le nom. L'ancien poursuiveur croisa son regard, qu’elle détourna prestement à la fois gênée et pleine de rancœur. Que faisait ce Serpentard là ? Katie avait-elle oublié tous ces matchs de Quidditch perdus face à eux ? Toutes ces personnes mortes à cause de l’idéologie nauséabonde que répandaient les membres de cette maison ?  
  
Alicia regretta presque immédiatement d’être venue. Peut-être pourrait-elle encore s’éclipser sans que cela ne se remarque trop ? Alors qu’elle avait cette pensée, la jeune femme croisa le regard de Duncan Connelly. Meilleur ami de Kenneth, Duncan était aussi un proche d’Alicia et de Valentine durant leurs années à Poudlard. En la voyant, son ancien camarade sembla hésiter à peine quelques secondes avant de venir à sa rencontre.  
  
— Alicia ! s’exclama-t-il en la voyant. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
Un grand sourire illuminait son visage et, pendant un quart de seconde, Alicia se demanda s’il lui était réellement adressé. Après la guerre, elle était partie comme un niffleur et n’avait donné de nouvelles à personne excepté à sa famille et, parfois, à Valentine. Et voici que Duncan lui parlait comme s’ils s’étaient quittés la veille.  
  
— Je vais bien et toi ?  
— Très bien, rétorqua-t-il. Tu es rentrée dans notre beau pays depuis longtemps ?  
— Environ cinq mois, dit-elle avant de porter sa coupe à ses lèvres.   
  
Elle but une gorgée du liquide afin de se redonner contenance. Son ancien ami ne semblait pas perturbé par le fait qu’elle ne lui ait donné aucune nouvelle ces cinq dernières années.  
  
— Val m’avait dit que tu étais partie t’installer au Brésil. Enfin, elle m’avait dit ça il y a longtemps. Ça doit faire quatre ans qu’on ne s’est pas parlés.  
  
Le cœur d’Alicia se serra à cette nouvelle mais elle ne put, pour autant, pas s’empêcher de ressentir une pointe de soulagement en l’entendant. Valentine avait arrêté de répondre à ses missives à peu près à la même période. Son ancienne amie avait annoncé son attention de partir s’installer en Chine et, un jour, plus rien. Inquiète au début, elle avait demandé à sa grand-mère de se renseigner auprès de la tante de Valentine qui était une cliente fidèle de la Mare aux Fées. D’après cette dernière, l’ancienne Gryffondor se portait comme un charme et paraissait plus épanouie que jamais. A cette nouvelle, Alicia n’avait pu retenir une vague de colère l’envahir. Certes, elle-même avait quitté le pays, mais n’avait jamais coupé les ponts avec celle qu’elle pensait être sa meilleure amie. Avec les années, la jeune femme avait fini par accepter la décision de son ancienne camarade, mais la tristesse qu’elle ressentait en songeant à cette dernière était toujours aussi pesante.  
  
— Tu as des nouvelles ?  
— Non, aucune, répondit Alicia.  
— Ah ! Il faut croire qu’elle avait besoin de prendre ses distances avec la guerre et on devait la lui rappeler.  
  
Duncan eut un rire triste avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.  
  
— Quand même Katie et Bletchley, il fallait y penser !  
— Katie et qui ?  
— Miles Bletchley ! Tu sais l’ancien attrapeur de l’équipe de Serpentard. Tiens d’ailleurs ! Marcus ! Ava ! s’exclama Duncan en faisant signe à sa cousine et au mari de cette dernière.  
  
Marcus Flint n’avait pas changé depuis Poudlard. Toujours aussi monstrueusement grand, presque deux mètres, avec une démarche de conquérant, l’homme vint à leur rencontre, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Une balafre de près d’un centimètre de largeur s’étendait sur tout le côté gauche de ce dernier.  
  
— Salut Dun ! s’exclama l’ancien Serpentard joyeusement. Bonjour Miss… Spinnet, c’est ça ?  
— En effet, rétorqua-t-elle, mal à l’aise.   
  
Avalon Connelly, devenue Mrs Flint depuis plusieurs années, lui offrit un signe de tête poli. Elles avaient beau avoir partagé un réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre, les deux jeunes femmes n’avaient jamais été amies.  
  
— Vous n’avez pas amené Didi avec vous ?  
— Ta mère nous a proposé de la garder, expliqua Marcus. J’en reviens toujours pas ! Bletchley qui se marie c’est un peu comme un film de Fiction-science.  
— Science-fiction, Marcus, le reprit gentiment sa femme.  
— Science-fiction, répéta-t-il en souriant.  
  
Alicia ne savait nullement ce qu’était la science-fiction mais, d’après ce qu’elle croyait se souvenir les films étaient un dispositif moldu permettant de visionner des images défilantes. Elle en avait vu un durant son cour d’Étude des Moldus, mais cela ne l’avait pas transcendé plus que cela.  
  
— Enfin, tout ça pour dire que c’est complètement fou ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?  
— Ne connaissant pas très bien Miles, je ne peux pas te dire mais étant plus familier de Katie, je peux avouer que j’ai été surpris en effet, répliqua Duncan. Tu te rappelles le nombre de fois qu’elle a affirmé qu’elle ne se marierait jamais ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Alicia.   
  
Mal à l’aise, Alicia se contenta de hocher la tête. A l’époque de Poudlard, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas supporter Marcus Flint. Ce dernier était une personne violente et un harceleur qui n’hésitait pas à s’en prendre à plus jeune et surtout plus petit que lui, ce qui vu sa taille n’était pas difficile. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Duncan pouvait sourire à cet homme et accepter le surnom qu’il lui donnait sans broncher.  
  
— Savez-vous où vous avez été placés ? demanda soudainement Avalon.  
— Aucune idée, répliqua Duncan. Sans doute à l’une des tables pour célibataires. C’est comme ça qu’ils font d’habitude, non ?  
— La plupart du temps, oui.  
— Hé Marcus ! s’exclama une voix masculine.  
  
L’ancien Serpentard tourna la tête dans la direction du gaillard blond aux yeux légèrement globuleux auquel Pucey parlait quelques instants plus tôt. Près de lui, mais plus en retrait, se trouvait d’ailleurs ce dernier.  
  
— Cassius ! s’exclama Marcus joyeusement. Ça fait longtemps !  
— Depuis Poudlard, répliqua Cassius.  
— Il me semble que tu connais déjà mon épouse, Avalon, dit-il en désignant sa femme.  
— Oui, j’ai entendu dire que tu l’avais épousée depuis. Bonjour Avalon, ajouta-t-il poliment en se tournant vers la femme.  
  
Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire ainsi qu’un signe de tête tout en le saluant.   
  
— Et voici, mon cousin, Duncan !  
— Enchanté, lança Cassius en se tournant vers lui. Et Spinnet ! Cela me fait plaisir de te voir, déclara-t-il d’un ton sincère.  
  
La jeune femme ne put cacher sa surprise face à cette affirmation et, ne sachant que répondre, préféra se contenter d’un léger sourire.  
  
— Adrian ! Je ne t’avais pas reconnu avec cette coupe de cheveux ! s’exclama Marcus en posant son regard sur son ancien coéquipier.  
  
L’ancien Serpentard avait, en effet, abandonné les coupes courtes et arborait désormais des cheveux à hauteur de nuque.  
  
— Ça le change, n’est-ce pas ? intervint Cassius, goguenard. Cela lui donnerait presque un air de Firmin Beauregard ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?  
  
Malgré elle, Alicia ne put s’empêcher de fixer son ancien adversaire à la recherche d’une quelconque ressemblance avec le célèbre chanteur canadien.  
  
— Spinnet ne semble pas d’accord avec toi, plaisanta Marcus.  
— Quoi ? Tu ne le trouves pas aussi séduisant que ce charmeur de Beauregard ? demanda Cassius à Alicia.  
  
L’ancienne Gryffondor ne put s’empêcher de rougir violemment, mal à l’aise.  
  
— Fiche-lui la paix, Cassius ! T’es lourd ! intervint Adrian, la gêne se lisant dans sa voix.  
— Désolé, déclara-t-il à l’adresse d’Alicia, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.  
  
Alors que la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, une voix féminine annonça le début de la cérémonie et l’en empêcha.

  
  


*  
* *  
*

  
  


La robe de Katie était magnifique. Rouge avec de fin ornements dorés, elle rappelait à tout le monde l’appartenance à Gryffondor de son ancienne coéquipière. Là où le costume vert et argent de Miles Bletchley ne laissait pas le moindre doute quant à son passage par Serpentard. L’union de deux maisons ennemies, comme l’avait si bien dit l’officiant. L’union de deux personnes prêtes à dépasser leurs différences et regarder vers le futur, ensemble.   
  
Ce discours plein de bienveillance et d’appel au pardon donna envie de vomir à Alicia. Pardonner ? Elle en était bien incapable ! La colère, le regret et l’amertume qu’elle ressentait, étaient bien trop forts. Elle avait beau essayé de se rappeler qu’elle ne connaissait pas celui sur le point de devenir l’époux de son ancienne coéquipière, qu’elle ne savait pas ce qu’il avait pu faire ou non durant la guerre, il lui était impossible de passer outre son appartenance à Serpentard.   
  
Assis à la même table qu’elle, Adrian Pucey et Cassius Warrington discutaient des derniers matches de la ligue de Quidditch. Bien qu’elle ne cherche pas à écouter la conversation, la jeune femme entendait des brides de cette dernière alors qu’à sa droite, Mandy Brocklehurst, tentait d’entamer la discussion avec elle. Elle tourna son regard vers les deux Serpentard et croisa le regard d’Adrian, qui la regardait tout en hochant la tête à ce que lui disait son ancien camarade. Alicia fronça les sourcils avant de détourner les yeux et de faire de s’intéresser au sujet qu’abordait Mandy.  
  
— Bonjour tout le monde ! s’exclama une voix féminine à proximité.  
  
Elle releva son visage et découvrit Katie, dont le sourire immense laissait deviner son bonheur.  
  
— Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pu vous saluer plus tôt. Cette journée a été complètement folle, s’excusa-t-elle.  
— Ne t’en fais pas, Katie, répliqua Mandy. Ta robe est vraiment magnifique et te va à ravir ! ajouta-t-elle, sincère.  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes travaillaient toutes les deux en tant que guérisseuses à Sainte-Mangouste.  
  
— Merci, répliqua l’ancienne Gryffondor, les joues rouges. Alicia ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Je suis contente que tu aies accepté l’invitation.  
— Je n’allais tout de même pas rater le mariage de ma coéquipière préférée, déclara la jeune femme.  
— C’est Angelina qui risque d’être jalouse si elle entend ça, rétorqua Katie en riant doucement.  
— Heureusement que je n’ai pas peur d’elle, dans ce cas-là, plaisanta Alicia joyeusement.  
  
Les deux anciennes camarades de maison se fixèrent quelques secondes en souriant.  
  
— En tout cas, encore merci d’être venue et je suis désolée qu’on ne puisse pas passer plus de temps à se rappeler le bon vieux temps !  
  
Elle offrit un dernier regard à Alicia avant de faire le tour de la table et de s’arrêter derrière les deux Serpentard. D’après ce qu’Alicia comprit de la conversation, Cassius et Miles avaient gardé contact après leur départ de Poudlard tandis qu’Adrian travaillait, tout comme Miles, au département des transports magiques. Katie semblait à l’aise avec les deux Serpentard. Avait-elle oublié le fait que Cassiusnth Warrington ait fait partie de la brigade inquisitoriale ? Le père de son amie, comme la mère d’Alicia, était né-Moldu. Il avait subi les brimades et avait dû se cacher pour garder sa baguette. En cavale, l'homme avait même fini par être tué durant son arrestation par les rafleurs.  
  
Maureen, la mère d’Alicia avait pour sa part eu plus de chance. Cachée par des personnes courageuses, elle avait survécu à la guerre mais avait dû, pour le protéger, effacer la mémoire de son deuxième époux, un Moldu. Le père d’Alicia, un sorcier pro-moldu, avait été assassiné durant la première guerre contre Voldemort. Thomas, le deuxième mari de sa mère, avait refait sa vie au Canada et vivait désormais auprès de sa nouvelle compagne et de leur enfant de quatre ans. En le voyant si heureux avec cette femme, Maureen n’avait pas eu le cœur de lui redonner ses souvenirs et par conséquent de lui voler à nouveau sa vie.  
  
— Ce qu’on ne sait pas ne peut nous blesser, avait-elle dit à sa fille, d’un air tristement résolu.  
  
Le bal ne tarda pas à être lancé par les mariés. Ils avaient choisi une danse dont les paroles romantiques donnèrent envie de pleurer à Alicia. La tristesse et la solitude étaient de plus en plus dur à supporter pour elle. Toutefois, elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable d’aimer à nouveau. La perte de Kenneth, bien qu’ils aient été séparés à ce moment-là, l’avait rendue méfiante des choses de l’amour.  
  
Ne pouvant plus supporter toute cette démonstration, la jeune femme préféra quitter la tonnelle et alla se réfugier sous un vieux chêne à une trentaine de mètres de là. L’ancienne Gryffondor ne put s’empêcher de pousser un soupir en voyant la personne qui se trouvait déjà là-bas et commença à faire demi-tour.  
  
— Tu peux rester, tu sais, Spinnet ! s’exclama Adrian.  
— Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire que j’ai envie de rester ?  
— T’avais l’air de te diriger vers cet arbre donc j’imagine que c’était ton but. Ai-je tort ? questionna-t-il en tirant sur une cigarette.  
— Tu fumes ? s’étonna-t-elle. Tu n’as pas peur que ces objets moldus malmènent ton organisme de sorcier ?  
  
A son plus grand agacement, la bouche d’Adrian s’étira en un grand sourire amusé.  
  
— C’est donc ça ! lâcha-t-il.  
— Ça quoi ? Sois plus clair quand tu parles !  
— Quelqu’un s’est levé du pied gauche ce matin, remarqua-t-il, moqueur.  
— C’est ce qui arrive quand je suis obligée de me retrouver en présence de personne de ton espèce, rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
A son grand étonnement, Adrian éclata de rire.  
  
— De mon espèce ? Tu veux dire Serpentard ? la chercha-t-il.  
— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
— En effet, je dois d’ailleurs avouer que je ne te pensais pas aussi comme ça, Spinnet. Je ne t’aurai pas pris pour quelqu’un empli de préjugés comme ça.  
— Va te faire cuir une bouse de dragon, Pucey ! cracha-t-elle avant de finalement retourner vers la tonnelle.  
— Avec plaisir, s’écria-t-il.  
  
Alicia préféra l’ignorer et arriva sous l'abri à l’instant où la danse se terminait. Les applaudissements retentirent ainsi que quelques sifflements admiratifs. Il fallait qu’elle parte. Elle ne pouvait pas rester. Tout ça était bien trop dur pour elle !   
  
La jeune femme se dirigea vers sa table où elle avait laissé son sac à mains.  
  
— Eh bah, t’étais passée où, Spinnet ? questionna Warrington, un sourire goguenard collé aux lèvres.  
— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, rétorqua-t-elle excédée.  
— Mais c’est qu’elle a ses règles, la demoiselle !  
  
Préférant ne pas répondre, Alicia s’éloigna après lui avoir fait un signe de doigts peu poli.  
  
— Mais elle est complètement tarée celle-là, entendit-elle Warrington s’exclamer.  
  
D’un pas rapide, Alicia se dirigea vers Katie et son époux qui discutaient avec quelques invités.  
  
— Excusez-moi. Katie, je peux te parler deux minutes ?  
— Bien sûr, rétorqua son ancienne camarades, étonnée. Tu t’en vas ?  
— Je… Oui, c’est ce que je venais te dire. Il y a une urgence au restaurant, il faut que j’y aille, mentit-elle.  
— Oh ! soupira Katie visiblement déçue. Cela m’a fait plaisir de te voir en tout cas, ajouta-t-elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.  
— Moi aussi, répondit Alicia, sincère.  
— Il faudrait qu’on se revoit. Je t’enverrai un hibou bientôt pour qu’on prenne une bièraubeurre ensemble.  
— Avec plaisir ! A bientôt, rétorqua la jeune femme avant de quitter la fête.   
  
Appuyé contre le tronc de l’arbre, l’ancienne Gryffondor distingua Adrian Pucey, mais fit mine de ne pas le voir. Il y avait peu de chance qu’ils se croisent à nouveau de toute manière.

  
  


*  
* *  
*

  
  


Katie avait donné rendez-vous à Alicia dans un petit salon de thé fort charmant du Chemin de Traverse. Comme souvent la jeune femme arriva avec quelques minutes de retard et s’excusa auprès de son ancienne coéquipière.  
  
— On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, plaisanta Katie en souriant.  
  
Il était vrai que même durant sa scolarité, Alicia n’était pas connue pour être très ponctuelle. Cela lui avait d’ailleurs valu plus d’une fois des tours de terrain supplémentaires lors des entraînements de Quidditch.   
  
— Désolée, répéta-t-elle, penaude. Peu importe comment je m’y prends, c’est toujours la même chose... Qu’as-tu commandé ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d’œil à la tasse fumante.  
— Un thé à la citrouille et un cheesecake. Les leurs sont délicieux, je te le conseille.  
  
Sans attendre, Alicia se dirigea vers le comptoir derrière lequel s’affairait une femme d’une cinquantaine d’années.  
  
— Bonjour Madame, la salua cette dernière.  
— Bonjour, je prendrai un thé à la citrouille et un cheesecake. On m’a dit qu’ils étaient délicieux.  
  
Le visage de la vendeuse s’éclaira suite au compliment.  
  
— C’est Katie qui vous a dit cela, n’est-ce pas ?  
— En effet ! rétorqua Alicia en souriant.  
— Oh ! Cette petite est toujours tellement mignonne, déclara-t-elle tout en préparant la commande d’Alicia. Cela vous fera 3 mornilles et 4 noises, annonça-t-elle en souriant.  
  
La jeune femme lui tendit la monnaie avant de partir avec le petit plateau.  
  
— Tu sembles connue ici, remarqua Alicia en s’asseyant en face de son ancienne camarade.  
— Oh ! Je suis une habituée. Ambroisia a même été invitée à notre mariage à Miles et à moi. Alors ? Comment te portes-tu depuis la dernière fois ?   
— Très bien. Je suis vraiment désolée d’avoir dû partir si tôt, c’est juste qu’on a eu une urgence et…  
— Pas de problème, Alicia. Cela m’a déjà fait très plaisir de que tu assistes à la cérémonie. Ça m’a rappelée le bon vieux temps et notre chère équipe de Gyffondor. J’étais juste un peu déçue qu’aucun des autres n’ait pu venir.  
— Cela m’a fait plaisir. Je suis ravie de voir que tu as trouvé le bonheur. Vraiment.  
— Merci ! Et toi alors ? Raconte ! Qu’as-tu fait ces dernières années ?  
  
Alicia esquissa un sourire timide avant de répondre qu’elle avait décidé de quitter le pays après la guerre et qu’elle avait fait beaucoup de petits boulots.  
  
— Je me voyais pas me poser, je crois que... Je crois que j’avais besoin de prendre un peu de distance surtout… surtout après la mort de Kenneth.  
— Je comprends. C’était ton premier amour et… Quand mon père est mort, j’ai eu une période où la seule que je voulais faire c’était quitter la Grande-Bretagne, tout laisser derrière moi et… Je ne l’ai pas finalement.  
— Tu as été plus courageuse que moi ?  
— Plus courageuse ? Non ! J’ai juste cru que je pourrais rendre son sourire à George. Il s’est avéré que j’avais tort, dit-elle en baissant la tête.  
  
Katie laissa échapper un petit rire triste.  
  
— Pendant longtemps, j’ai cru mourir de jalousie en le voyant avec Angelina. Je croyais vraiment l’aimer du plus sincère des amours. Rien que d’y penser, je rougirais de honte devant tant de bêtise.   
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en poussant un soupir.  
  
— Il a fallu que je revois Miles, que je commence à le fréquenter pour me rendre compte que ce que j’éprouvais pour George n’était rien de plus qu’une amourette de jeunesse. Enfin… Désolée de t’embêter comme ça avec mes histoires de cœur ! Et toi alors ? Tu vois quelqu’un en ce moment ?  
— Non, je viens juste rentrer et, pour le moment, avec la maladie de ma grand-mère, je dois dire que je n’ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.  
— Je comprends… comment se porte ta grand-mère, d’ailleurs ?  
— Le traitement fait effet. Elle va quitter Sainte Mangouste à la fin de la semaine mais elle devra continuer à se reposer encore au moins un mois.  
  
Katie esquissa un sourire avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.  
  
— Enfin… Mon grand-père et moi sommes soulagés. Ma grand-mère aussi, mais elle ne le dira pas. Elle… Elle a fait attention à ne jamais se montrer défaitiste durant ces derniers mois. Elle est malade et c’est elle qui est obligée de faire attention à nos sentiments ! C’est risible.  
— Elle a été courageuse.  
— Très, approuva Alicia, fière.  
  
La conversation était en train de dériver sur Poudlard et leur souvenir lorsque la porte du petit salon s’ouvrit sur une personne qu’Alicia aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Adrian ne sembla pas les avoir vu dans un premier temps. Il se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers la gérante du commerce et la salua en souriant. Cette dernière lui dit quelque chose et l’ancien Serpentard tourna son regard vers elles. Alicia reporta prestement son attention sur Katie qui expliquait que les entraînements d’Angelina l’avait plus d’une fois laissée complètement épuisée.   
  
La jeune femme pria intérieurement Merlin que son ancien camarade prenne la décision de ne pas venir les saluer. Cela était bien entendu sans compter sur son potentiel énervant et surtout l’amitié qui le liait désormais à Katie.  
  
— Katie ! s’exclama-t-il en arrivant derrière cette dernière.  
— Merlin ! s’écria la jeune femme en portant sa main à son cœur. Tu m’as fait peur.  
— Désolé. Bonjour Spinnet, ajouta-t-il poliment à l’adresse d’Alicia.  
  
La jeune femme le salua du bout des lèvres avant de reporter son attention sur son thé. Il discuta quelques instants avec Katie avant de s’éclipser et de disparaître derrière le comptoir. Alicia ne put cacher sa surprise et sa camarade expliqua donc que le salon de thé appartenait à la mère d’Adrian et que cela faisait tout juste deux ans qu’elle l’avait récupéré.  
  
— Récupéré ? remanda Alicia sans comprendre.  
— Euh… Oui ! Le temps d’expulser ceux qui avaient pris leur place durant la guerre. Le Ministère a spolié beaucoup de gens durant la guerre et les nés-Moldus ont tout perdu. Heureusement, la mère d’Adrian a réussi à quitter le pays avant que Tu-Sais-Qui ne fasse tomber le Ministère. Cela n’a pas été facile pour Adrian.   
  
Alicia jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction du comptoir derrière lequel l’ancien Serpentard se trouvait désormais tandis que la honte la submergeait. Comme elle, le jeune homme avait subi la guerre et la peur de perdre un proche. Elle n’oserait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux sans repenser aux sous-entendus nauséabonds qu’elle avait tenu à son propos.

  
  


*  
* *  
*

  
  


— Tu es jolie comme un cœur, déclara son grand-père.   
  
Après son service du midi, Alicia était allée dans l’appartement de ses grands-parents pour enfiler des vêtements plus appropriés à la soirée à laquelle elle était invitée.  
  
— Merci Papy, répliqua-t-elle, sincère. Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son sourire s’élargir.  
— Ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça !   
— Comme ça ?  
— Sortir, voir des amis… Je dois avouer que je m’inquiétais pour toi, avoua-t-il, mais tu sembles aller mieux depuis quelques temps.  
— Oh Papy ! s’exclama-t-elle avant de se pendre à son cou. Je vais bien, je te le promets.  
— J’espère bien, souffla-t-il d’une vois emplie d’émotion. Allez ! Va t’amuser !  
  
La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta l’établissement afin de transplaner dans la petite ruelle adjacente. Elle atterrit quelques instants plus tard à environ de deux cent mètres de l’appartement dans lequel vivaient Katie et Miles. D’un pas rapide, elle sortit du petit coupe-gorge et traversa la place où se trouvaient des jeux d’enfants. Il faisait jour la dernière fois qu’elle était venue et l’endroit lui avait paru bien plus accueillant.  
  
— Spinnet ! entendit-elle dans son dos alors qu’elle arrivait devant l’immeuble.  
  
Elle se tourna vers la personne qui l’avait interpellé et se sentit rougir violemment en le reconnaissant. La jeune femme se doutait qu’Adrian serait présent ce soir-là mais elle avait pensé le croiser entourer d’autres personnes et non pas seule dans une rue mal éclairée.  
  
— Pucey, rétorqua-t-elle d’une voix qu’elle espérait détachée.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent quelques instants en silence. L’ancien Serpentard avait relevé ses cheveux en une petit queue de cheval, dégageant un visage que, déjà à l’époque de Poudlard, Alicia trouvait charmant.  
  
— J’ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda Adrian en portant sa main vers sa joue.  
— Non, non, rétorqua la jeune femme précipitamment. Je… Je voulais m’excuser. Je n’aurai pas dû faire ce genre de sous-entendus, la dernière fois.  
— Ah ! Je vois ! Katie t’a parlé de ma mère, dit-il en souriant. Ne t’en fais pas, Spinnet ! Je ne t’en veux pas ! En tant que Serpentard, on s’habitue à être vus comme les méchants de l’histoire.  
  
Alicia ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose de peu aimable mais l’ancienne Gryffondor se retint au dernier moment. Elle venait de s’excuser, il ne servait à rien de jeter de l’huile sur le feu.  
  
— Ce que j’ai voulu dire c’est que j’avais fait preuve de préjugés et que j’en étais navrée, déclara-t-elle.  
— J’accepte tes excuses, répliqua-t-il en lui tendant la main.   
  
La jeune femme lui lança un regard suspect, ne sachant visiblement si lui serrer la main était une bonne idée.  
  
— Allez ! insista-t-il. C’est pour sceller la paix. Je te demande pas de signer un pacte avec le diable ou de m’épouser, plaisanta-t-il.  
  
Lentement, Alicia glissa sa main dans celle d’Adrian.  
  
— Voilà ! Ce n’était pas si difficile que ça, tu vois ? lança-t-il, amusé.  
— Je vois, en effet ! rétorqua-t-elle. On devrait entrer, nous allons être en retard, ajouta-t-elle avant de reprendre sa marche vers l’immeuble.  
  
Elle esquissa un sourire alors qu’Adrian la rattrapait en quelques enjambées. Elle avait accepté ce pacte de paix avec lui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle était prête à devenir amie avec tous les anciens Serpentard. Après tout, on ne déconstruit pas quinze ans de préjugés avec une poignée de mains. La patience était une arme plus adaptée et cela, Adrian en avait à revendre.

 


End file.
